To LOVE-Ru - Mini moments
by muumitfan
Summary: Moments with Rito and his friends or not with with Rito. Can be silly, romantic/shipping, random or anything really. If you have any ideas for these moments, just give me one i'll try to write it.:)
1. Chapter 1

(Rito and Lala)

Rito was walking to check out a museum when he heard Lala's voice. "What's wrong Lala?" Asked Rito curiously. "I just wanted to know where you're going." Explained Lala. "Oh, well i was thinking that i should check out a museum." Explained Rito. "Can i come too?" Asked Lala cheerfully. "Oh, um sure thing Lala." Said Rito as he was turned around and started walking. Lala then followed him to the museum.  
When the two reached the museum Lala looked excited. "What museum is this Rito?" Asked Lala curiously. "This is a museum where people have put other people's old inventions and other master pieces. Hmm this actually fits you since you like inventing things." Explained Rito. Lala gets more excited what Rito said. "But please try to hold your excitement."Suggested Rito when they walked in.  
In the museum there were a lot of things like a paper that holds the law of gravity. "What's this piece of paper?" Asked Lala confused. "Oh that. It explains the law of gravity and the reason why we don't just start flying." Explained Rito. "That sounds important, but who wrote it?" Said Lala. "Isaac Newton. He figured it out when an apple dropped on his head from a tree." Explained Rito. "That's silly." Said Lala with a happy tone.  
They continue to walk in the museum when Lala notices a strange invention. "What's this supposed to be? I haven't seen that one anywhere." Explained Lala a bit confused. "I think this is supposed to be a perpetual motion machine. It's supposed th be a device that never stops. No one's never been able to make it succesfully." Explained Rito. Lala looks confused and ask's where it is supposed to be used and Rito explains that it could bring unlimited power to things. After their little museum tour they return home.

(Barry, Samantha, Run and Kotegawa)

Barry got some requests to make costumes to his old club friends and Samantha decided to help him out. "I think we'll need some more help." Thought Barry. "But who should we ask for help?" Asked Samantha curiously. "Hmm. Let's go ask help from Run and Kotegawa." Suggested Barry.  
They then walked to ask for help from Kotegawa and Run. "Well why not. Sure we'll help." Agreed the two. "Thank you." Thanked Barry and Samantha happily. "Don't mention it." Said the two.  
When they reached Barry's house they headed to the costume making room. When Kotegawa and Run saw them they were amazed. "Y-You did all of these?" Asked Kotegawa surprised. "Eh he he, yeah. When i'm in the mood of making these i just start making them like crazy." Explained Barry while scratching his hair. "Can i and Kyouko use these costumes when we're singing?" Asked Run while taking two costumes out from the hangers. "Of course. You can keep them too if you want." Explained Barry happily. "Thank you so much." Thanked Run happily.  
After that Barry and Samantha start making the costumes while Kotegawa and Run have to model to the costumes. An hour passes and the costumes are ready. "*Whew* That was fun as always." Says Barry to himself. "I hope i made mine perfectly." Says Samantha. Kotegawa and Run look in the mirror and they are amazed how the costumes look. "These are really amazing Barry and Samantha." Compliments Run from amazement. "These are really well done." Explains Kotegawa. "Aah that was nothing. Right Samantha?" Explains Barry. "R-Right." Says Samantha.  
After that Kotegawa and Run leave to their houses and Barry and Samantha decide to take the costumes to the club owner.

(Rito, Barry and Maya)

Rito was hanging out at Barry's place when Maya brought a letter and a box. "Barry we got mail from uncle James." Annouces Maya. "Yay uncle James." Says Barry exited. "Who's James?" Asks Rito curiously. "Uncle James is a treasure hunter and he usually sends different things for me and Maya from his adventures. He sometime's gives me something cool like this pirate hat." Explains Barry. "Wait that hat is a real thing? Not made by you?" Says Rito surprised. "Ha ha yeah. It gave me an inspiration to make a pirate costume." Explains Barry. "Wow." Says Rito amazed. "Should i read the letter?" Suggests Maya. "Sure." Says the two. "Here goes..." Says Maya as she's ready to read it.

"Dear Barry and Maya. I have once again found a lost city in the underground and it had a lot of cool things. Some old coins i want you to have Barry since you like them and decided to have a money collection. When i went back to the city i bought some old looking clothes too and want to give them to you two. I also saw a huge statue there and many hieroglyphs. See you sometime if i come to Japan to look some trasure and other historical things.

Love Uncle James."

After Maya read it Barry got excited and opened the box. "Wow these are cool and these coins look very interesting." Said Barry happily. "Wow the coins look really historical and really old." Says Rito amazed. "Don't they? And just look at these garbs too." Says Barry more excited.  
When Rito was ready to leave and go home Barry stopped him. "What's wrong Barry?" Asked Rito confused. "Here you can take someof these old coins if you want." Explained Barry. "Oh hey thanks." Said Rito happily. "Sharing is caring." Explains Barry happily. After that Rito continues his way back home.

(Saito, Maria, ? and Rito)

Saito and Maria got a new mission to get rid of a monster. When they reached the place they were ready to battle it but they didn't have a chance and they were in trouble. Suddenly a person came out of no where and defeated it. "Are you two alright?" Asked the mystery creature. "Uhh yes." Said the two surprised. "That's good. Anyway i'm looking for a boy called Saito who's family has battled monsters for generations." Said the mystery guy. "How did you know that?" Said Saito surprised. "I am too a monster but a monster that has a human form. And if you are Saito, i am now your servant." Explained the guy. "Wait WHAT?!" Said Saito surprised. "Many generations ago one of your ancestors were monster/demon hunters. But one of your ancestors let my ancestor to live and he decided to become his servant from his gratitude. And now is my time to be your servant." Explained the monster guy. "Oh um ok. Happy to have an assistant or well servant. but what is your name?" Asked Saito curiously. "I am Ratatosk and i'm happy to serve you and your future wife." Said Ratatosk. "Ok then. Let's head home." Suggested Saito.  
When they were heading home they met up with Rito. "Hey you two. Who is this guy?" Asked Rito curiously. Saito expains what happened and Rito seems abit surprised. "That's cool." Says Rito. "But it's understandable for you if you become the ruler of Deviluke." Says Saito. "Uhm well yeah." Says Rito and continues his way. The three also continue their way back home and Saito has to explain what happened and his father knew about the thing.

(Rito, Mikan, Saibai, Ringo, Celine, Lala, Momo and Nana)

Rito was hanging out at home when the door was ringing and went to look who there were. When Rito opened the door there was Saibai and Ringo. "Mom? Dad? What brings you two here?" Asked Rito happily and surprised. "We were thinking that we should go and take a family photo." Explained Saibai. "Huh? Umm ok them." Said Rito. Mikan then walked there and Ringo explained the same thing to her. "Ok." Said Mikan cheerfully.  
They then headed out but the three princesses heard it with Celine. "They are taking a family photo?" Said Nana surprised. "Let's go and follow them." Suggested Lala. "Why?" Asked Momo surprised. "I want to be part of it too." Explained Lala happily. "But we're not part of their family." Said Momo sadly. "Aww, please?" Asked Lala sadly. "Fine but let's take Celine too." Said Nana. They then followed them.  
When they found Rito and the others they were ready to take the picture when Rito noticed them. "Wait!" Shouted Rito. "Huh? What's wrong son? Is something wrong with my hair?" Said Saibai confused. "Your hair is fine but shouldn't our other "family" members join too?" Said Rito while pointing at Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine. "Oh yeah that would actually make sense." Said Ringo. "I like the idea." Said Mikan happily. "You heard us. Come on and join us Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine." Said Rito happily. The others then rushed there. "Thank you so much Rito." Thanked Lala happily. "Uh well i was thinking that you should be here too. It would have felt kind of empty." Explained Rito while blushing. When Lala heard that she became more happy and hugged him and after that they went to the photo position. Lala decided to place Celine on Rito's head and the picture came really well. "That looks awesome." Said Rito happily. "It was a good thing that Rito wanted you guy's to join our picture." Said Mikan happily.  
After that they return home a place their photo above the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

(Rito, Momo, Lala and Nana)

Rito was walking upstairs and noticed Nana reading a magazine that tells how to get a better body and thinked that he shouldn't bother her so he walked to his room.  
When Rito watched outside he saw Nana jogging and exercising. Lala and Momo then entered the room. "Rito, what's wrong with Nana?" Asked the two. "Nana seemed to be reading a magazine earlier that tells how to get a better body." Explained Rito. "Why?" Asked the two again. Rito shrugs. "Does it help make her breasts bigger?" Thought Momo. "Some believe yes." Answered Rito. The two then leave the room.  
An hour passed and Rito had made the dinner since Mikan was at her friends house. "Wow! This is really good Rito!" Said Lala and Momo happily. "Eh he he thanks. I didn't think it would be that good thought." Said Rito while scratching his hair. After that Nana entered the room exhausted and drank some water and ate some salad and then left again. "At least Nana could have eaten some better food, like what you made Rito." Said Momo upset. "Le's hope this won't take long." Said Rito concerned of Nana's health. "What do you mean?" Wondered Lala. "If this would last, let's say ten days, then i'm sure she has an eating disorder called Anorexia where the person fears of gaining weight and won't eat." Explained Rito. "That's horrible!" Said the two sisters concerned. Rito nods.  
An hour passes and Nana returns home. "Hey Nana. I think you should eat properly." Commanded Rito. "Can't i want a better body." Said Nana. "Please eat." Said Rito concerned. "NO! I want to get a better body!" Shouted Nana angrily. Rito then walks up to her and slaps her. "You fool! Don't you get it! You already had a perfect body and good figures! So stop doing this!" Shouted Rito. "B-But i want..." Started Nana. "Bigger breasts right? You already have good sized ones!" Explained Rito. "But-" Said Nana but wasn't able to finish. "But no boy in school isn't interested in you, right? They just are into bigger one's, right? You know what?" Said Rito. "Y-Yeah." Said Nana. Rito then says other things about looks and stuff which makes Nana happier and then she goes to eat. "That was really nice of you, Rito. As always." Said Momo. Rito nods from embarrasment and Momo walks to Nana and says that he's grateful for what Rito said to her.

(Saki, Rin, Aya, Rito, Saito and Maria)

Saki seemed to be in trouble and Rin with Aya tried to safe her from perverted people but Aya got caught by them and Rin tries to protect Saki while using her kendo but they take it from her break it and then she gets caught as well and now no one isn't protecting Saki.  
"S-Somebody help!" Shouts Saki in fear. The perverts are getting closer when a familiar voice is heard. "Is that how you treat women? Stop that right now!" Shouted the familiar voice. Everyone looks in that direction and Sak, Rin and Aya see Rito. "Yuuki-kun!" Shout the three surprised. "Make us." Says the group. "Come at me." Says Rito in fighting position. The group then charge at Rito and he then uses his karate moves. The leader attacks him then too and Rito takes his katana and uses his special power. The group then flees. "Thank you Yuuki Rito. How can i repay you?" Thanked Saki in relieaf. "You don't have to repay me. I just wanted to save you guys since you all are important for me. And this is also an apology from those falling times." Explained Rito. "We're important to you?" Said Saki surprised. "Um yeah." Said Rito a bit embarrased. Rin then walked to her broken kendo. "Aww man. They didn't have to break this." Said Rin with a sad tone. "Using a wooden sword might not be a good idea. Follow me so i can take you to Saito's and Maria's place." Suggested Rito. "Why?" Asked the three. "They can teach you to use a katana and a special attack, Rin." Explained Rito. "Ok. If you want to." Said Rin happily. They then headed to Saito's and Maria's place.  
When they reached there Saito was surprised to see Rito with Saki, Rin and Aya when Rito explains what happened. "Sure thing!" Said Saito happily. "Thank you." Thanked the three. "No problem. I can also teach you for free just like Rito." Explained Saito. "For free? Why?" Asked Saki surprised. Saito explains the reason it with Maria while heading to the training room. Saito then looks for a fitting katana for Rin. "Aah this fits you the best." Said Saito when looking at a katana. "Thank you." Thanked Rin happily. "When you have learned more we can teach you how to use an elemental attack." Explained Maria. "Like the fire element that Rito used?" Guessed Saki. "That's right." Explained Maria.  
After the training they head out with Rito. "Thank you Rito again." Thanked Saki. "Ah no problem." Said Rito. Rin then kisses Rito to the cheek. "H-Huh? Why did you do that?" Asked Rito surprised. "It was my thanks of helping me. Now i can continue protecting Saki-sama." Explained Rin. The three then continue their way and Rito hears Aya saying that she would want to protect Saki somehow too and Rito shouts that if she doesn't want to protect using a katana she could ask Kirito to teach her karate and she thinks about that. After that Rito heads back home too.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rito, Celine and Oshizu)

Rito was with Celine when he tought that he should take her for a checkup at Mikado's Clinic so he putted his shoes on and picked her up and walked there.  
When Rito got to the clinic it had alot of patients as always but for some reason none of the patients wasn't able to get there. Then suddenly Oshizu came from the checkup room. "I-I'm sorry everyone but Mikado had to go finish an errand so please be patient." Explained Oshizu. Every patient groaned. Rito decided to walk up to her. "Oh Rito, Celine. What brings you two here?" Asked Oshizu surprised. "I was just thinking to bring Celine for a checkup." Explained Rito. "Oh Mikado was thinking that you would bring her here so she gave me a list if you bring her here. Please come in." Explained Oshizu. "Thank you." Thanked Rito. "Mau! Mau!" Shouted Celine. "Hey no fair! Why is he able to get sevice but we can't?" Said one of the patients. "Yeah! I've been waiting for a long time!" Shouted another patient. "He's going to be the next ruler of Deviluke so i'll let him pass." Announced Oshizu. When the patients heard that they got scared and became quiet because they don't want to mess with the next ruler of Deviluke. "*Ahem* Anyway please come in Rito." Requested Oshizu after that. Rito does so.  
After the checkup for Celine, Rito returns home.

(Rito and Yami)

Rito was walking in the park when he heard the principal shouting Yami's name and walked up to the scene. When he got there something seemed to be wrong, Yami was running away from the principal. "Why isn't Yami using her powers to get rid of him?" Thought Rito to himself. "Hmm i guess i should help her out and ask about it." Said Rito to himself again and then rushed to help her. "HIYAA!" Shouted Rito and sent the principal flying. "Huh? Thank you Yuuki Rito." Thanked Yami happily. "Glad i was able to help, but why didn't you use your powers?" Asked Rito curiously. "Princess' invention malfunctioned and it took my powers. Now i'm just a normal girl." Explained Yami. "That's sad. Will you get them back?" Asked Rito. "Yes. I will, but why do you ask? Aren't you happy that i can't attack you?" Asked Yami. "Well do i look like i'm happy of you loss?" Said Rito. "You don't look like it." Said Yami after examing Rito's face. "Well because i'm not happy about it. Your powers makes the person you are and that's what i like about you." Explained Rito. After hearing that Yami seems to blush a little. Suddenly the principal comes back and Rito has to send him flying again. "Why are you doing that?" Asked Yami. "Well since you can't do anything i thought that i should make sure that the principal doesn't do anything perverted to you." Explained Rito. "T-Thank you." Thanks Yami with a small but warm smile. "No problem. Well anyway follow me." Suggests Rito. "Why?" Asks Yami. "So i can buy you taiyaki. You do like to eat it after all." Explains Rito happily. Yami does so and she seems to be having a bigger smile than she usually has.

(Rito, Barry and Gid)

Rito was walking in the park when he saw Barry eating some taiyaki and decided to go talk with him. "Hey there Barry." Greeted Rito happily. "Oh hey there Rito. Want some?" Said Barry while offering some taiyaki. "Sure, i'll take one. By the way did you know that taiyaki is Yami's favourite food?" Said Rito. "I've seen her eating these but i never knew that she liked these that much." Said Barry surprised.  
When the two were chatting suddenly a space ship came out of nowhere. "*Gulp*" Says Barry and hides behind the bushes. "Hey what's wrong Barry?" Asks Rito curiously. "I-I don't know. It was just a reflex." Explained Barry. Then suddenly a light came from it and Gid appeared. "Oh, no need to worry Barry, it's Lala's father Gid." Explained Rito when he saw him. Barry then came out from the bushes. "Oh so this is the current ruler of Deviluke. What an honor to meet you sir." Says Barry while bowing for him. "Who's this Yuuki Rito?" Asks Gid curiously. "This is Barry,one of my newest friends." Explained Rito. "Hmm interesting. I heard from Zastin that your able to fight. Is this true?" Explained Gid. "Umm somehow atleast, why?" Explained Rito. "I want to challenge you and see your skills." Explained Gid. "I'm not that good." Explains Rito with a scared tone. "No need to worry, i'll go easy on you." Explains Gid. "So how strong are Devilukeans anyway?" Asks Barry curiously. The two explains. "Oh that's interesting. "The downfall is thought that if a Devilukean overuses thir power they will shrink and have a child-like appearence." Adds Rito. "Did that happen to you mr Gid?" Asks Barry curiously. "Yes it happened to me but now i'm back to normal, well i've in my normal appearence for a while now." Explains Gid. "Ok then. Well anyway i'll let you two battle now." Says Barry and walks abit further away.  
After the battle Rito looks exhausted. "You sure have become strong. You gave me a great time over here." Explains Gid proudly. "*Wheeze* Glad i was able to help you from your boredom." Explains Rito while panting. "You knew i was bored?" Says Gid surprised. "Well i was thinking that you wanted to have fun so you wanted to challenge me." Quesses Rito. "Well your correct but can i know how you were able to use fire while using your sword?" Asks Gid curiously. "This isn't a sword, it's a katana and the reason i was able to do it is because a friend who's family has been using that attack for generations taught me that." Explained Rito. "Hmm ok then. Well i'm going now see you next time." Says Gid as he's going back to his ship. "Here's some water Rito." Says Barry as he's handing over a bottle of water. "Oh thanks. Where did you get this?" Asks Rito curiously. "I bought it over there." Explains Barry. "Ok." Says Rito. "That battle looked so intense. I didn't even dare to blink but i had to since it was so cool." Explains Barry while remembering the battle. "Thanks. I had fun too." Says Rito with a smile. After their little conversation they return to their homes and both explains what happened to their family.


	4. Chapter 4

(Rito and Mea)

Rito was walking in the street when he saw Mea eating sweets like usually and decided to talk with her. "Hi there Mea." Greeted Rito when he got there. "Oh Senpai! How are you?" Said Mea. "I'm good thank you. You really like sweets, don't you." Said Rito when he saw her bag of sweets. "Tee hee. I can't help it." Explained Mea and took another candy and chewed it. "Ow! Senpai my teeth started to hurt for some reason." Said Mea in pain. "*Sigh* It's because you eat too much sweets. " Explained Rito. "What should i do?" Asked Mea worried. "My uncle is a dentist. Follow me and i'll show you the way." Explained Rito as he turned around.  
When they reached the clinic Rito's uncle greeted him happily. "Hi there Rito. Did you come here to check your teeth again?" Asked the man happily. "Not this time uncle Ben. I brought her here for a checkup." Explained Rito. "Oh is she your girlfriend?" Asked Ben curiously. "Umm no." Explained Rito while blushing a little. Ben then walked up to Mea and examined her. "What are you doing uncle?" Asked Rito confused of his uncle's actions. "She's an alien. Did you know that Rito?" Said Ben after he finished looking at her. "HUH?! How did you know?" Asked Rito surprised. Ben explains. "Oh so you've treated many other aliens and some aliens made a room here where you can treat them and so on." Repeated Rito. "Correct, but i never would've known that you'd get involved with them." Explained Ben with a surprised tone. "Senpai became the next ruler of a planet which rules the whole galaxy. That's when he got involved with us." Explained Mea happily. "What?! Well anyway i'll ask about that some other time but now let's go check your teeth." Explained Ben surprised.  
After that Rito and Mea leave the clinic. "That hurt." Said Mea in pain. "It can't be helped." Said Rito. Rito then explains that Meashouldn't eat sweets too much or it could happen again and after that Rito continues his way home.

(Rito, Saibai, Maya, Saito, Haruna, Kotegawa, Momo and Zastin)

It was friday afternoon and the school had just ended and everyone was leaving home when Maya and Haruna noticed that Rito was sleeping. "Yuuki-kun, are you alright?" Asked Haruna worried but he doesn't answer. "What's wrong with Rito, Kotegawa?" Asked Maya. "Uhm i don't know. Maybe he had to help his father with his manga's deadline." Thought Kotegawa. "Oh yeah. His father is a manga artist." Said Maya after she remembered that. Saito decides to try to wake Rito up. "What are you doing Saito?" Asked Haruna. "Well if he has to help his father with that i'm going to wake him up." Explained Saito. He then inhaled so he could wake up Rito. "RITO WAKE UP! HARUNA AND KOTEGAWA NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Shouted Saito with a loud voice. Rito then jumps up and he accidently hits his head to Saito's nose. "Ow!" Said Saito in pain. "Oh no, i didn't to hurt you Saito. I'm sorry." Apologized Rito. "Ow. It's alright. Maybe that wasn't a good idea thought." Said Saito. "Well i'm still sorry. Well with what do you two need help with?" Asked Rito while being ready to help. "We don't actually need help. Saito just said that to wake you up." Explained the two. "Oh ok. Well anyway i'll have to go help my dad with his manga's deadline." Explained Rito while walking to the door. "We can help too." Offered everyone happily. Rito gets happy from hearing that and let'sthem help out.  
When they reached Saibai's apartment he was surprised to see everyone. "Everyone wanted to help out. I think your ok with that dad." Explained Rito. "Sure. More people means quicker progress." Explained Saibai. When they entered Saibai's apartment Momo was already there. "Oh, everyone came too." Said Momo surprised. "Yeah everyone wanted to help out too." Explained Rito happily. "Oh ok then i guess i'll have to make something for them to drink too. Haruna could you take these to Zastin and the others?" Offered Momo while going back to the kitchen. Haruna does so and is greeted by Zastin. Rito then walks up to his desk and Saibai brings some more chairs and tables for them.  
And after that they are finished Saibai gives everyone some money and Rito's monthly allowance and they return to their homes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rito and few of his friends)

Rito and his friends decided to have fun so they decided to go swimming. When everyone had changed to their swimming attires they immediately went swimming.  
Few minutes later Rito was sitting on the edge of the pool and talking with Barry, Kirito and Saito. Then Saruyama came to talk with them too. "Hey, hey Rito look at Lala's breasts." Suggested Saruyama with a perverted tone. "Seriously Saruyama? That's what you can only think about?" Said Barry tired of Saruyama's behaviour. "Of course! Boobs are our adolescent hopes and dreams! A life is led by boobs... and a life according to boobs is a man's romance! That's the truth of the universe!" Shouted Saruyama intensly. Everyone then is quiet at Saruyama's statement when Kirito opens his mouth. "Rito can I?" Asked Kirito. "Go ahead." Allowed Rito. Kirito then grabbed Saruyama's hand and threw him away. "*sigh* He always has to say something stupid." Said Rito while sighing. "Has he said that before?" Asked Saito curiously. "Yeah and Lala then decided to make an invention that can give the person bigger one's but it broke when i crashed on it and it malfunctioned." Explained Rito. "What did it do for you?" Asked the three. "My female alter-ego was born." Explained Rito. "Oh so that's how it happened." Said the three. "Yeah. Well anyway i'll go help Kotegawa to inflate her swimming ring." Said Rito as he was heading towards Yui so he could her.  
When Rito reached Kotegawa she was trying to inflate her swimming ring when he noticed Rito. "Uhm Yuuki-kun could you help me to inflate this for me?" Offered Kotegawa. "Of course. That's also the reason i walked to you." Explained Rito with a big smile. "Th-Thanks." Says Kotegawa as she blushes a little. But when Rito tries to inflate the swimming ring, it doesn't fill up from air and decides to look if there's a hole in it. "Aah, unfortunately your swimming ring is broken, Kotegawa." Explains Rito. "W-What?! How am i now going to be in the pool since i can't swim." Says Kotegawa sadly. "I guess there's no other choice than to teach you then." Explains Rito. "But who would be willing to teach me?" Wonders Kotegawa still upset of her swimming ring. "Well i can teach you." Offers Rito with a big and warm smile. "S-Sure." Agrees Kotegawa with a blush.  
When Rito was teaching Kotegawa how to swim, Risa noticed it and announced to some other people. When Kotegawa looked up she got frustrated but didn't want let go of Rito's hand since they were abit deeper but not much. "Aww just look at them." Said Risa. "Is there something wrong with me teaching Kotegawa how to swim?" Asked Rito. "Uhh no, we just found it sweet." Explained Risa. Rito then continues to teach Kotegawa and some minutes later she was already swimming alone. "Good job Kotegawa." Praises Rito happily. "T-Thanks. It's because you were willingto help." Explains Kotegawa happily.  
Kotegawa then decides to take Rito to eat something as a reward and Rito happily accepts to the offering.

(Rito, Run, Kyouko and Momo)

Run and Kyouko were going showering after their workday. When they came out from the showers Run noticed that Kyouko was sad about something. "Kyouko what's wrong?" Asked Run concerned ofher friend. "Oh nothing." Said Kyouko. "Oh come on you can tell me." Said Run while offering to help. "W-Well i've fallen in love with someone but my friend is in love with him too. And i don't want to make her sad." Explained Kyouko while hiding that the two people she means is Rito and Run herself. "Ooh umm well tell about your feelings to your friend. I'm sure she understands." Hinted Run happily. "I-I'll try." Said Kyouko.  
When Kyouko was walking on the streets she noticed Rito and Momo walking together and decided to run after them. "Wait! Wait!" Shouted Kyouko. "Huh? Kyouko what's wrong?" Asked Rito surprised. Kyouko then tells the whole thing and about her feelings towards him but also says that she doesn't want to hurt Run's feelings. "I can add her to your harem somehow but she doens't want to hurt Run's feelings." Said Momo. "I think I should explain this situation to Run. I think she understands if her best friend feels like that towards me." Thought Rito to himself.  
The next day when Rito was walking in the hallway Run suddenly jumped at him from behind and they fell down. "Ow." Said Rito. "Oh no Rito i'm so sorry." Apologized Run quickly. "Oh Run. I actually wanted to talk with you." Explained Rito. "Hmm? With me?" Said Run surprised. "Yeah. Lets go somewhere else." Said Rito as he turned around.  
When they reached the roof, Run looked confused of why Rito wanted to talk with him. "Hmm, how should i explain this." Said Rito to himself. "Hmm explain what?" Asked Run curiously. "Well what if your friend Kyouko felt the same way you do about me? How would you react to that?" Asked Rito. "Umm if she felt the same way about you like i do. Well i won't mind about it. After all Momo has a harem plan for you where every girl that is in love with you can feel happy and not left out." Anwered Run to the question. "Ok then." Responses Rito. "But why do you ask Rito?" Asked Run curiously. "Well yesterday Kyouko came tell me about her situation and also said that she doesn't want to hurt your feelings if you knew." Explained Rito. "Aww how sweet of Kyouko, but if she feels that way about you then it's ok." Explained Run happily. "I think you should tell that to her." Requested Rito. "I'll do that." Said Run as she was leaving.  
When Run and Kyouko were showering two days later after their workday Run started the conversation. "Kyouko how do you feel about Rito?" Asked Run. "E-Eeh! W-Where'd t-that come from?" Asked Kyouko flustered. "Rito told me about your feelings towards him." Explained Run calmly. "H-He did? Oh i shouldn't have told him." Said Kyouko sadly. "And i'm ok about your feelings towards him. Don't think that i'm angry because it ok." Explains Run with a calming voice. Kyouko looks confused untill Run explains the situation and Kyouko seems happy then and after that they go have fun together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yami, Barry, Samantha and Rito"

Yami was walking in the school hallway when she saw Rito. She decided just to walk past him and greeted back when he greeted her. For some reason her chest started to feel strange again. "W-What's going on? This has been going on for a week now." Said Yami to herself. Luckily Barry and Samantha were close so she asked them. "Uhm Barry, Samantha. Why does my chest start feel strange sometimes?" Asked Yami. The two think about the answer for a while but didn't know the answer. "When does your chest hurt?" Asks Samantha after thinking. "It started to hurt again when Rito passed by." Explained Yami. "Aww, it's love. You seemed to have developed feelings for Rito." Explained Samantha happily. "L-Love? I've never felt that way." Responds Yami frustrated. "But it has to be love." Thought Barry. "W-Well what should i do?" Asked Yami with a blush. "I think you should tell about how you feel." Explained the two. After hearing that Yami just leaves.  
In the evening Yami was walking in the park when one of many aliens came to destroy her. Yami fought back but didn't hurt the guy. The guy was about to win when Rito came to stop him. "Out of my way human!" Shouted the alien angrily. "I won't let your hurt her." Said Rito. "She's an assasin! She's dangerous!" Shouted the alien again. "I was walking in this park when i noticed you two fighting but the interesting part was that she didn't hurt you." Explained Rito. "She was just plotting something! She's a heartless assassin anyway." Said the alien. "A heartless assassin, A HEARTLESS ASSASSIN?! You know she would have had a different way of living if she wasn't taken away from someone dear to her. AND YOU CALL HER A HEARTLESS ASSASSIN WHO WAS TAKEN AWAY AGAINST HER WILL!" Shouted Rito angrily. "You're getting annoying. Get out of my way!" Commanded the alien. "Hold on. You probably don't want me to call the princess of the galaxy along side her sisters." Explained Rito. "You mean Princess Lala from Deviluke?!" Said the guy frightened. "I sure do. If i'm going to become the next ruler of Deviluke, i could also command everyone to stop trying to kill Yami." Said Rito. Hearing that the alien just leaves he guesses that Rito's the next ruler of Deviluke and doesn't want to mess with him. "Are you okay Yami?" Asks Rito while offering his hand. "Yes." Says Yami. "Well that's good to hear and sorry for messing mysself to your business." Says Rito as he's leaving. "W-Wait Rito!" Shouts Yami. "Huh? You just said Rito without Yuuki." Says Rito surprised. Yami then tells him about her feelings towards him and Rito get's surprised by it and then decides to hug her. Yami happy that she is finally able to understand love with someone she loves so deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rito and Kotegawa"

Yui was walking in the park when she saw Rito. "M-Maybe i should tell him how i feel since everybody had already found out about it." Thought Yui to herself. "Y-Yeah. I-I'll tell about them for him." Said Yui to herself. She then rushed to him.  
Rito saw a cat up a tree so he decided to help it to get down. Yui then arrived there but didn't see him. "Where did he go?" Asked Yui outloud to herself. "Who?" Asked Rito up the tree. "O-Oh Y-Yuuki-kun. There you are." Said Yui while blushing. "What's wrong Kotegawa?" Asked Rito curiously. "C-Can you come down?" Requested Yui while blushing intensly. "Just a minute." Said Rito as he was reaching for the cat. After catching the cat Rito jumps down. "Oh you were saving that little kitten." Says Yui while adoring it. Then the cat's owner get's there and thanks for Rito.  
After that Yui is really silent because her heart is beating like crazy. "Wh-What's wrong with me? I was able to say it when Yuuki-kun was in the hospital and Maya forced me to say it since she had enough of my behaviour." Says Yui in her mind. Before she realizes it Rito's about to leave. "Y-Yuuki-kun wait!" Shouts Yui while blushing. "What is it?" Asks Rito. "I-I just w-wanted to s-say that i love you." Confessed Yui while blushing imtensely. "See it wasn't that hard." Said Rito while smiling. "Huh? D-Did you find out somehow?" Said Yui while blushing. "Well i was awake when i was in the hospital." Explained Rito while scatching his hair. "W-Why didn't you say it to me now then?" Asked Yui. "Well i wanted to hear it from you since it would have sounded mean if i told you that i heard it." Explained Rito while blushing a little too. "Oh, i-i guess that makes sence." Says Yui. Rito then leaves but Yui stops him again. "What's wrong now Kotegawa?" Asks Rito patiently. "I-Is it ok if i call you by your first name?" Asks Yui. "sure. Can i call you by your first name too then?" Requests Rito. "Th-Thank you Rito-kun and of course you can call me by my first name too." Thanks Yui while blushing. "Thank you Yui. Well see you later." Says Rito as he's leaving. "See you Rito-kun!" Shouts Yui. She then heads home too while being happy that she was able to tell him about her feelings for him.

"Rito, Gid and Sephie"

Rito was walking in the streets when a sudden light took him and brought him to Deviluke. "Aah Yuuki Rito. I hope you don't mind if i brought you here and i'm sorry of just bringing you here." Apologizes Gid. "It's fine. Huh i didn't expect Deviluke to be this peacefull looking." Says Rito while looking around. "Looks abit like earth, eh?" Guesses Gid. "Well somehow atleast. Well anyway why did you bring me here anyway?" Asks Rito curiously. "Oh, i wanted to show you our planet, not make you do things here." Explained Gid. "Oh, ok then. This must be interesting.. Thinked Rito. "Firstly i'll take you to my palace." Explained Gid. "Oh thanks." Says Rito.  
When they reach the palace they meet Sephie. "Oh Sephie dear. How is your work going on?" Asks Gid. "It's going smoothly." Explained Sephie. "That's good. Anyway you probably have met Rito here already so i think i don't have to introduce you to him." Explained Gid. "Oh, Rito-san. How are you feeling?" Asks Sephie curiously. "I'm doing well. I've also learned to use this katana i have with me." Told Rito happily. "Gid told me about that." Said Sephie. Gid and Rito then continue their way.  
Inside the palace many of Gid's servants bow to him and Rito. "Say Rito, you like to take care of plants, right?" Asks Gid. "Well yes." Answers Rito to the question. "Then i guess you want to see the palace garden." Guesses Gid. Rito nods happily. "Then i'll take you there." Says Gid. They then go there and when they get there Rito's amazed how it looks. "Wow! This garden is really amazing Gid." Says Rito from amazement. "I knew you'd like it since Lala has told me that you like taking care of plants." Explained Gid. After that Gid shows his daughters' rooms.  
"This is Lala's room." Explained Gid. "It totally looks like her's." Says Rito while looking around. Rito then finds an invention on the ground. "Uuh can you tell your servants to pick that up?" Suggests Rito. Gid then whistles to one of his servants. "Yes mi lord?" Says the servant. "Well Rito." Says Gid. "Well what?" Asks Rito confused. "I'll let you do the honors of ordering my servant." Explained Gid. "Oh, umm ok. Can you please pick that invention of Lala's?" Asks Rito kindly. "Of course sir." Says the servant and goes to pick it up. "Let's continue to Momo's room." Says Gid and continues his way there. "It totally looks like Momo's room since this room has plants." Says Rito. Gid whistles to one of his servants again and tells her to bring something to Rito. "Why did you call her?" Asks Rito with a confused look. "I'm guessing that You want to water these space plants so i asked her to bring a watering can for you." Explained Gid. Then the servant comes back with the watering can and gives it to Rito.  
After that they go to Nana's room. "The alien animal species must be in her D-Dialer." Guesses Rito. "Some of them are outside. Do You want to see them?" Asks Gid. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer." Says Rito.  
When Gid had showed the town. Everyone is surprised to see their ruler so they decide to give him some food. "Here Rito, try some." Says Gid while offering some Devilukean food. Rito feels disqusted how it looks but decides to try it anyway. "Huh? Hey this is actually pretty good." Says Rito surprised of the taste.  
Rito then hears Devilukean kids arguing so he decides to tell them to stop. "Hey what's going on here?" Asks Rito when he arrives to the scene. "It's none of your business, human. Now leave!" Says the kids. "Now now kiddos. Listen what the next ruler has to say to you all." Says Gid when he arrives to the scene. "K-K-King Gid?! Y-You're saying that h-he's the next r-ruler?" Says the kids surprised of seeing their ruler. "That's right. Now listen what he has to say." Commands Gid. "Y-Yes." Says the kids. "I want you to be kind towards each other. Understood?" Says Rito. "Y-Yes!" Says the kids. Rito then strokes their heads before he leaves to the other location Gid was going to show him. "H-His Touch was so gentle and sweet." Said one of the kids. "I think he's going to be a kind ruler." Says another one.  
When Gid and Rito reach their next location, Rito looks amazed of the sight. "Are these geysirs?" Asks Rito curiously. "They sure are. Some of the Devilukeans come here and sit on them so they get blasted away. They say it's really fun." Explained Gid. "Huh, interesting." Says Rito. Gid then pushes Rito to one of them. "W-Wait what are you doing?" Asks Rito a bit frightened. "I was guessing that you'd like to try." Explained Gid. "I hope you realize that i'm still an earthliiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!" Shouts Rito while he's blasted up in the air. Gid then decides to jump to catch him. "You ok there Rito?" Asked Gid a bit conserned. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." Says Rito. "Did it break any bones?" Asks Gid just to be sure. Gid then decides to check if Rito's alright. "Oh i'm glad. You're alright." Says Gid relieved. "Thanks for being conserned." Says Rito.  
After that Gid shows Rito the hot springs from above but sadly Rito falls to girls' side where Sephie is right now. "Oww!" Says Rito in pain. "You ok?" Asks Gid. "Y-Yeah this happens." Explains Rito. "By the way Rito watch out for Sephies face or you'll turn into a pervert. Her beauty doesn't affect me for some reason thought." Explains Gid. "It doesn't affect me neither." Responses Rito. "Oh so you've seen her face then." Says Gid surprised. "Yeah when she visited us." Explained Rito. "Oh ok then. Well anyway see you later dear!" Shouts Gid to her wife as they are leaving. "See you later Gid dear!" Responses Sephie.  
After the long day in Deviluke Gid and Sephie say good bye for now for Rito. "See you later boy." Says Gid. "Yeah thanks for showing me your home planet. It looks interesting." Thanks Rito happily. "Here's a gift from both of us." Says Sephie as she gives the gift for Rito. "Oh hey thanks. What is this?" Asks Rito curiously. "It will help you on your training." Explains Gid. "Ok. Well see you!" Says Rito as he's enters the ship to get back to Earth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rito, Ringo, Run, Mikan, Saki and Kyouko"

The Yuuki residence's door bell was ringing and Mikan went to open it. "Mom!" Shouted Mikan happily and hugged her. "Hi Mikan, it's good to see you again." Said Ringo happily. "What brings you here mom?" Asks Mikan curiously. "Well i got a job to do here. I'm her for five days and when i've finished it, i can spend time with you, Rito and Saibai." Explained Ringo with a smile. "What kind of job is it?" Asks Mikan curiously. "Well, i need some actors to pose for my new fashion magazine and the one's that usually do it are ill." Explained Ringo. "If you need actors, i know three that would be perfect to the job." Said Rito who heard the conversation. "Thank you Rito." Thanked Ringo happily. "He he, no problem." Said Rito while smiling.  
When Ringo and Rito were walking in the town they met Saki. "Ah, Tenjouin-senpai. I was just looking for you." Explained Rito. "To what do you need me Yuuki Rito?" Asks Saki curiously. "Do you want to be a model for my mother's next fashion magazine?" Requests Rito. "A model for a magazine? OF COURSE I WANT!" Shouted Saki excited. "Whoa now." Said Rito frightened. "Oh sorry. It's an honor to be in your magazine Ms. Yuuki ,but why?" Said Saki happily. "My usual one's got ill so Rito said that he know's three people who would happily accept the job." Explained Ringo. After that they continue their way to the next location.  
When they reached the block of flats where Run lives and went to the correct floor and ringed the bell, no one answered. "Aww bummer. Run's not home." Said Rito sadly. "What now?" Asked Ringo. "Let's go back downstairs." Suggested Rito.  
At the first floor when they got back down they met Run. "Rito-kun?" Said Run surprised to see Rito. "Aah, Run. Just the person i wanted to talk to." Said Rito with a smile. "What's wrong Rito-kun?" Asked Run worried. "Do you want to model to my mothers next fashion magazine?" Asked Rito. "Huh? Sure! Is it ok if i call Kyouko to help out too?" Suggested Run happily of the job. "I was actually going to suggest her to the job too." Explained Rito with a smile. "Ok. I'll call her right away and then call for my agent about this." Said Run as she was calling Kyouko.  
When they got to the studio where Run and Kyouko works, the manager was honored to meet Ringo because she makes awesome clothing and they then went to the area where they were filmed. "I appriciate it that all of you are willing to help me." Thanked Ringo happily. "Aah it's not that big of a deal, but it's an honor to help you." Said the manager. They then start taking the pictures of Saki, Run and Kyouko.  
After that Ringo thanks of their work and the manager gave the pictures for her. "I was really surprised to hear that she was your mother Rito-kun." Said Kyouko. "What do you mean Kyouko?" Asked Rito curiously. "Well i enjoy reading her magazines and looking at her new clothing desingns. Your mother is really famous." Explained Kyouko happily. "Ok then and thank you for reading them." Thanked Rito. The three girls smile back. "Well anyway do you three anything back?" Asked Rito. Saki shakes her head but Run and Kyouko decided to kiss Rito on the lips. "Tee hee. That was good enough." Explained the two. They then go back to their homes and Rito's able to spend with her mother again with Mikan and his father.

"Sairenji and Rito"

Sairenji was taking a walk with Maron like usually when the little guy saw a butterfly and jumped to get it but sadly Maron jumped to to the fences other side Sairenji with him but Rito caught her. "Y-Yuuki-kun?" Said Sairenji surprised. "You ok Sairenji?" Asked Rito while being conserned. "Y-Yes thank you." Thanked Sairenji relieved. "Glad to be able to help." Said Rito as he pulled her back up.  
After that Rito was leaving. "W-Wait Yuuki-kun!" Shouted Sairenji. "What's wrong?" Asked Rito curiously. "I think i should thank you properly so i'll take you to a café." Suggested Sairenji. "Sorry but i have to buy some groceries." Explained Rito. "Then i'll help you get them." Said Sairenji while being ready to help. "Aah you don't have to." Said Rito. "Yes i do. You always help us and don't ask us to do you any favours in return." Explained Sairenji. "Well if you want but i don't want to trouble you." Said Rito.  
They then went to buy the groceries but first Sairenji took Maron back to her home. When they were buying groceries Sairenji asked Rito what to get and went to look for them while Rito took the other one's that were needed and after that they go to the cashier to buy them.  
When Rito was walking home he thanked Sairenji for helping him from the groceries. Rito then thinked to tell her about his feelings for her but some kids with water pistols ruined the moment and one even had a baloon that had water in it that hit him. "Yuuki-kun are you alright?" Asked Sairenji conserned. "*Sigh* I'm fine. Well see you." Said Rito and turned around. On the way home Rito was thinking why is there always sometjing that interrupts him when he tries to confess to Sairenji.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rito, Sairenji and Samantha"

Rito had just helped Sairenji to carry some books with her because it would've been hard for her to carry all of them and then he left somewhere else to look if people needed help.  
Samantha saw Sairenji and decided to scare her. "Boo!" Shouted Samantha and Sairenji got scared. "Oh, Samantha. Don't scare me like that." Explained Sairenji while still being frightened. "Hee hee, sorry it was just a great opportunity to do it." Explained Samantha with a little laugh. "So do you have anything else to say or did you just want to scare me?" Asked Sairenji. "Actually Haruna, i know that you have feelings for Rito." Started Samantha. "Eeeh?! H-How did you know?" Asked Sairenji surprised. "It's obivious, but what i want to know is when you started to get feelings towards Rito." Explained Samantha. "Well when i saw him winning in a running race and also that when he cares about plants and helps everyone in need even if they don't need it." Explained Sairenji while blushing. "Uuh, why did the race develop feelings towards him?" Asked Samantha confused. "When his class was lagging behind he didn't give up since he's determined and his class eventually won the winners trophy. His determination also got me to join the tennis club." Explained Sairenji. "I can totally see that." Said Samantha with a smile. "Was that all?" Asked Sairenji who was still blushing a little. "Yes it was. Well i'll go see Barry now. See you." Said Samantha and went to look for Barry. Sairenji then decided to go back to class.

"Rito, Yui and Yuu"

Rito was walking in the street and saw Yui looking at some cat's at a pet shops on a display window. Rito thought something and decided to walk to Yui's home.  
When Rito reached Kotegawa's house he was greeted by her brother Yuu. "Oh, Yuuki Rito. This is a brings you here?" Asked Yuu curiously. "Can i come in first? I'll then tell why i'm here." Suggested Rito. "Ah, yes. How rude of me. Come on in." Said Yuu and let him in.  
When Rito was in the living room, Yui's parents also were there. "Oh Yuuki Rito. What a surprise to see you here." Said the mother. "Sadly Yui's in the town now boy. Come back later." Explained Yui's father. "I know that. I saw her there." Responded Rito. "So what brings you here Rito?" Asked Yuu. "Well sorry if this is a silly question but are you guy's allergic to cat's or are you guy's against having them as pet's?" Asked Rito. "No, we don't have anything against them or being allergic to them." Explained the father. "Well what would you guy's say if i bought a cat for Yui then?" Asked Rito curiously. "You'd buy a cat for her?" Said the mother surprised. "Well um yeah. Is that ok?" Asked Rito. The parents look at each other for a while. "Sure. We're sure it would make Yui very happy." Said the two together. "You sure are a nice person Rito." Noted Yuu. Rito then walks outside again.  
When Yui got back home, Yuu came to her. "Hey Yui." Said Yuu. "What is it brother?" Asked Yui. "Rito came to visit." Said Yuu. "Why did he visit?" Asked Yui curiously. "Oh i'm not telling." Said Yuu while trying to hold his smile away. Yui then walked up to her room.  
Yui was in her room quite some time when someone knocked her door. "Come in!" Announced Yui. Rito then walked in to her room. "Rito? What brings you here?" Asked Yui surprised. "I decided to buy something for you." Explained Rito with a smile. "You bought something for me? Aww you didn't have to get me anything." Said Yui with a smile. Rito then opened a carriage cage and took a little kitten from there and Yui's eyes widened. "Y-You bought me a cat?" Said Yui surprised but in awe. "He he, i've seen you many times looking cat's in a display window so i decided to buy you one." Explained Rito while handing over the kitten for Yui. "THANK YOU SO MUCH RITO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR THIS!" Shouted Yui while being super super happy. "I just wanted to make you happy." Explained Rito while blushing. Yui then realized that her parent's and Yuu heard her saying that. "Ah, don't worry i told them to get the other stuff i bought so they're not home right now." Explained Rito when he saw Yui acting strangely. Yui then sighs from relief.  
When Rito was leaving Yui called for him and he turned around and was soon surprised when Yui kissed him while pulling his shirt closer and they then had a passionate kiss and after that Rito left while Yui realized that that was her first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Barry, Samantha and Maya"

Samantha was at her home baking some chocolate cookies for Barry and his cute cousin Maya when her parents came to talk with her. "Samantha dear, is it ok for you i me and your father go traveling a few years?" Asked the mother. "Huh?! Two years?!" Said Samantha surprised. "I know it could be hard for you to live on your own without us and we're sorry." Explained the mother carefully. Samantha thinked for a while what to say to them. "Is it ok for me if i go live with Barry and Maya?" Requested Samantha. "Oh yes, of course you can. That way you won't live alone atleast." Said the father. "Great, thanks. I'll finish making these cookies for Barry and Maya and then i'll start packing my stuff and go to their house." Said Samantha and continued to bake the cookies.  
When Samantha was ready she putted her shoes on and headed out with her heavy backpack on her back and headed out with a pouch of cookies on her hand. While Samantha was heading to Barry's and Maya's house, she thinked how they would react when they heard that she'll live with them.  
When Samantha reached their house, she was greeted by Barry's mother. "Oh Samantha." Said Barry's mother surprised. "Hi there. Is Barry and Maya home now?" Asked Samantha curiously. "Sadly no. They are getting groceries now." Explained the mother. "Ok. Umm my parent's are going to go traveling for two years so is it ok if i live here?" Asked Samantha curiously. "Why of course it is Samantha." Said the mother happily. "Thank you um..." Started Samantha. "Haruka." Revealed the mother her name for Samantha. "Thank you Haruka, i appriciate it." Thanked Samantha with a big and warm smile. "Aww no problem. And if you don't mind i'll go make a bed for you in our guest room." Said Haruka and went up stairs.  
When Barry and Maya came back home, they went to the kitchen and they saw Samantha with a cute pink apron on her and making food with their mother. "Samantha?" Said the two together. Samantha then rushed to Barry and jumped at him to give him a hug and gave him a kiss as well. "Barry, Maya, i'll be living with you guy's probably for two years." Explained Samantha cheerfully. "Huh? But why if i may ask?" Asked Barry with a surprised look. "Well my parent's decided to go traveling for two years or i dunno if they start getting too much fun, then i'll probably live here longer." Explained Samantha about the situation she was on. "Huh, ok then. Well welcome living to our home for now." Said Barry with a smile. "Tee hee, thank you." Said Samantha with a smile. "Oh yeah, i made cookies for you two." Said Samantha after remembering her cookies. "You did? Thank you." Thanked Barry happily. "Thank you Sammy. I apriciate it." Thanked Maya as well.  
Samantha then continues to prepare the food with Haruka and when the food is finished they start eating the food and Samantha is happy that she can live with Barry and Maya for sometime for now.

"Rito and Saibai"

Rito was walking to his father's house after buying some manga suplies for him and heard some adult's talking together. "I sure hope we could see Saibai again soon." Said one of the man's. "Yeah, but we don't know where he lives Tadashi." Said the other one. "Well he is still an manga artist." Said the third one. "Why do you want to meet this man called Saibai mister's?" Asked Rito curiously. "Oh hello there boy. We just want to meet our old friend named Saibai Yuuki." Explained Tadashi. "Follow me then." Said Rito and continued his way. The men are confused but they decide to follow Rito anyway.  
When they reached Saibai's apartment they wanted to know why they had to follow Rito. "Just knock the door and you'll see." Answered Rito. "Uh ok then." Says Tadashi and starts to knock. The door opens and they see Saibai. "Huh?! Tadashi? Shin? Yasuo? Are you guy's really them?" Said Saibai surprised. "Saibai! It's so great to meet you again. It's been so long." Said Tadashi happily. "How did you guy's find out that i lived here?" Asked Saibai curiously. "Oh he's he-, hey where'd he go?" Said Shin confused. "He wnet inside the house." Noticed Yasuo. "Oh Rito. Thanks for bringing the supplies." Thanked Saibai. "No problem." Answered Rito. "Who is this boy Saibai? Is he a manga artist in training?" Asked Tadashi curiously. "Huh? No, no, no. He's my son Rito." Explained Saibai. "Oh yeah, you got a son. Do you have any other kids?" Asked Shin curiously. "I have a daughter named Mikan and she's great on making dinner." Answered Saibai. "She must be very mature then even if she's young." Guessed Yasuo. "She is." Said Rito.  
When Tadashi, Shin and Yasuo had looked around at Saibai's apartment they noticed a picture of Rito with Celine. "Say Rito, who's this kid?" Asked Tadashi curiously. "Huh? Oh that's Celine. She's an alien plant that i adopted when someone brought her to me when she was in her original plant form." Explained Rito. "Uuuh." Said Tadash. Rito then shows a picture of Celine when she was a plant and then Tadashi believes him. "Who brought her?" Asked Tadashi. "An alien princess who i'm accidently engaged to. I'm basically the ruler of the whole galaxy." Explained Rito. "WHAT?!" Said Tadashi and the others surprised. "It might be farfetched but it's true. I'll show a picture of her and her sisters and i might as well show pictures of other aliens i know." Explained Rito and started to show pictures of his alien friends.  
After showing those Tadashi and the other's are surprised. "Your live isn't boring then." Thought Shin aloud. "It isn't. Every day is interesting." Explained Rito. "I guess you want us not to tell anyone about them." Guessed Tadashi. "That would be really nice of you." Answered Rito. Tadashi, Shin and Yasuo then promises and after that Rito continues to help his father on his job and the others help them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Rito, Nemesis and Mea"

Nemesis was standing on a roof when she noticed Rito and Mea talking and walking together. Sometime's she heard Mea calling Rito senpai like she usually does but now Nemesis really wanted to know what that word meant.  
When Mea and Rito seperated from one another she then decided to ask Rito what it meant. "Hey there Rito." Said Nemesis when she appeard in front of Rito. "Oh Nemesis. Do you need anything?" Asked Rito curiously. "Well, i've heard Mea and Momo calling you senpai and... well i've heard you calling Saki, Rin and Aya as senpai too, but can you tell me what does that word even mean." Requested Nemesis. "Oh you want to know what senpai means? Well since Tenjouin is a year older than me, she's my senpai and because i'm a year older than Momo and Mea, i'm their senpai." Explained Rito. "So a person who's older than you is a senpai but you're still a senpai to those who's a year younger." Repeated Nemesis. "Correct." Answers Rito. "Ok thanks for explaining me Rito." Thanks Nemesis happily. "Glad to be helpfull." Says Rito. Nemesis then dissapears and leaves and Rito continues his way to home,

"Rito and Yui"

Yui decided to go see her grandmother and grandfather at a care house.  
When Yui got there her grandmother and grandfather became happy that their grandchild came to visit them. "It's so nice to see you again Yui." Said the grandmother. "I wanted to visit you and grandfather Hideo, Ai." Explained Yui with a happy look. "He he he, you made us happy that you came here." Said Hideo while smiling. "Tell me Yui, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Asked Ai curiously. "Wh-Wh-Where'd that come from?" Asked Yui while blushing. "Heh, it seems that Yui still seems to hate boy's." Says Hideo. "I-I don't hate them that much anymore. I-I even like someone now." Explained Yui while blushing. "Oh? What's his name?" Asked Ai while having a small smirk on her face. "H-His name is Yuuki Rito." Said Yui. "Excuse. What was that boy's name?" Asked an old woman. "W-Why do you want to know miss?" Asked Yui. "Please?" Asked the old woman kindly. "Y-Yuuki Rito." Said Yui. "Did she say Rito, Hiromi?" Asked another old woman. "She did Tomoko. She seems to have feelings for Rito." Said Hiromi. "Who are you?" Asked Yui confused. "I'm Yuuki Hiromi. Rito happens to be my grandchild." Explained Hiromi happily. "O-Oh. N-Nice to meet you." Said Yui while blushing alot. "Aah Rito. Does he have many friends?" Asked an old man. "Y-Yes and many girls are in love with him." Explained Yui. "He he, that's nice. I guess." Says the old man. "What's your name mister?" Asked Yui. "I'm Yoshio and she's Tomoko." Says Yoshio. "Hello." Greets Tomoko.  
While Yui is talking with Hiromi, Yoshio, Tomoko and her own grandparent's, Rito comes there. "Oh Rito. It's been so long." Says Hiromi happily. "Hi grandmother Hiromi, grandmother Tomoko and grandfather Yoshio." Says Rito happily while holding roses on his hands. Yui then turns around. "Oh hi there Yui." Says Rito while smiling. "H-Hi." Greets Yui back. "Aah, so you're Yuuki Rito. Yui told us that she has feelings for you boy." Says Hideo. Rito blushes a little as he give's his roses to his grandparents. "Your flowers are always beautiful Rito." Compliments Hiromi while she sniffs the rose. "He he thanks grandmother." Says Rito while he gives hugs to his grandparents. "Rito would you give some to Hideo and Ai?" Requested Yui. "Sure thing Yui." Says Rito and walks to them. "These sure smell nice Yuuki." Says Ai. "Thank you. I grew them myself." Says Rito while he scrathes his hair. "I can see that you take good care of your plants." Says Ai. After that Rito spends some time with his grandparents and Yui with her's.  
When Rito's leaving, Yui decides to go with him. While they are walking together Rito decides to give Yui a leftover rose he had with him. "H-Huh? T-Thanks it's a beautiful rose." Says Yui happily. Rito looks at Yui a bit and decides to put the rose on her hair as a decoration. "Now a beautiful rose is on a beautiful girl." Says Rito while blushing. "H-HUH?! W-Where'd that come from?" Asks Yui embarrased but happy. They then go different ways but before that Yui decides to give Rito a kiss since he gave her a rose


	12. Chapter 12

"Yui, Kasumi and Rito"

Yui was walking in a park with her childhood friend Kasumi. Suddenly they heard loud running noices and when they looked behind, they saw the old principal who had just taken his clothes off.

"Y-Yui!" Said Kasumi with a scared tone.  
"*sigh* Seriously? Let's run away quickly!" Commanded Yui and grabbed Kasumi's hand and started to run.  
"Who is he?" Asked Kasumi while running.  
"Sainan High's old principal." Answered Yui quickly.

Kasumi didn't say anything, she didn't want to exhaust herself by talking.  
Some time later they weren't able to run away anymore because of exhaustion so they stopped and the Principal was ready to jump but was stopped by Rito who kicked him to the air.

"*Wheeze* T-Thank you Rito!" Thanked the two while being exhausted.  
"No problem." Said Rito with a smile.

Rito then gave them water so they'd stop breathing so heavily and they happily accepted it.

"I thought that he'd change after getting fired but it he's still the same." Said Rito with an annoyed tone.  
"Same." Said Yui after drinking some water.  
"So what happened?" Asked Kasumi curiously.  
"Some weeks earlier the principal had a dirty magazine with him and Yui got annoyed by it so she asked Yami to shred it and it made him angry so he suspended Yui because of it which made many of our school's boys very happy." Explained Rito.  
"Even you?" Asked Kasumi.  
"No, Rito wasn't happy about it so he did everything to get me back to Sainan High and he with his friends, expect Saruyama, decided to get him fired by recording his perverted behaviour and they then showed the video to a superintendent to get him fired and then Barry with Kirito came to tell me the good news." Continued Yui with a smile.  
"He he that's makes me happy that you did that Rito." Said Kasumi with a smile.  
"Uhm i just did what had to be done." Explained Rito with a blush.

Before Rito left Yui and Kasumi decided to give Rito a kiss on the cheek for thanks and he then left so they could continue their chat.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rito, Lala, Run, Sairenji, Barry, Yui and Risa"

Rito was sitting on his desk while listening what the girls with Barry, Saito and Kirito were talking when they decided to ask about something from Rito.

"Rito what do you think that is the most powerful feeling in the world?" Asked Lala with a smile.  
"For me it's determination." Answered Sairenji.  
"I think that it would be happiness." Thought Run.

Rito then thinks about it and then answers.

"Lala, what if i was in danger, what would you do?" Asked Rito.  
"Huh? Well, i'd do anything to save you from that danger." Answered Lala.  
"And why would you do that?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"Because i love you alot and would do anything for you." Explained Lala.  
"And my answer will be love." Said Rito.  
"Love?!" Said Sairenji, Barry, Yui and Risa surprised.  
"Why love Rito-kun?" Asked Run curiously.  
"Well because if you love someone a lot, you'd help them happily or even save them from any kind of danger no matter what. Just like you Lala wanted to save me when Yami turned to her Darkness form and wanted to save me." Explained Rito.

From Rito's explanation the girls blushed like tomatoes because of Rito's kindness of what he's done to them and are happy about it.

"Rito and Ayano"

Rito decided to be kind to Ayano so he decided to call to the jail and tell the guards that he'd want to meet Ayano and her mother. After calling there he puts his shoes on and heads out to go to the jail.  
When Rito reached the jail the guards showed the way to the meeting rooms and when he got there Ayano and her mother were surprised.

"What do you want?!" Asked the two angrily.  
"I just wanted to say hi and see you two." Explained Rito with a smile.  
"Well now you saw us go get out!" Shouted Ayano's mother angrily.  
"Why? I wanted to see you two." Said Rito.  
"So you're literally forgetting that i tried to hurt you and everyone else?" Said Ayano confused.  
"I still remember that." Answered Rito.  
"But why did you come here then?" Asked Ayano.  
"I thought you two needed someone to talk to so i wanted to come here." Explained Rito.  
"You're too kind." Said Ayano with a smile.  
"I get that a lot from everyone." Explained Rito.  
"So when you and everyone else wanted to get us here, some of them were aliens?" Asked Ayano.  
"Yeah, three of the aliens live with me." Explained Rito.  
"I saw them walking with you to your house." Said Ayano.  
"And they are princesses from their planet and their father is the ruler of universe. I accidently became the next ruler." Explained Rito.  
"Huh?! Y-Y-You became a ruler?! I-I think i messed up." Thought Ayano.  
"Be happy that their father didn't find out about you killing them because you don't want to mess with him." Explained Rito.  
"U-Understood!" Said Ayano with a scared tone.  
"You know, i'm starting to feel different when you're with us. I wonder why?" Thought Ayano's mother.  
"The girls that hang out around me say that they feel some kind of "warmth" when they're close to me." Answered Rito.  
"I start to feel that too then." Said Ayano with a smile.  
"He he, i think that i could change you two too if you were freed but i can't." Thought Rito.

Rito then starts to talk something positive and other happy things with the two and when he's about to leave, they suddenly wish to see him again soon with everyone else since the two don't seem to hold a grudge with them anymore


	14. Chapter 14

"Rito, Lala, Momo and Nana"

Rito walked to the area where Lala and her sisters sleep and walked inside Lala's room.

"Hey Lala, do you have some kind of a area where i could train with my Devilukean powers?" Asked Rito curiously.  
"No but i made some dummies that you can attack in the park if you want." Answered Lala with a smile.  
"Perfect, let's go." Said Rito and turned around.

Before Rito and Lala was able to leave, Nana and Momo asked them where they were going and Lala explained her sister's that they were going to the park so Rito could train using his powers which made Momo and Nana want to see him train too.  
When they reached the park, Lala summoned her training dummies, which she made for Rito, while Rito turned to his Devilukean in the meantime.

"Hey Rito, i noticed that you have a shild behind your back when you're in your Devilukean form." Noticed Momo.  
"Oh hey, you're right! So that's where Pikari hit himself when i battled him." Said Rito after he took his shield.  
"Cover yourself." Commanded Nana.  
"Huh? Why?" Asked Rito with a confused look.  
"Just do it!" Shouted Nana.  
"If you say so." Says Rito and covered himself.

After Rito covered himself, Nana decided to shoot a lazer from her tail towards the shield but the shot didn't even damage it.

"Your shield blocked it... and it didn't even get a scratch." Said Nana surprised.  
"Hmm, i wonder how much hits it's able to take." Wondered Rito.  
"I think it's best not to hit it. Just to be sure." Said Momo.  
"I guess you're right." Thought Rito.  
"Ok, you can now train Rito." Said Lala happily.  
"Alright then." Said Rito.

Rito then started to train and after abit of training, they return home with an exhausted Rito who decides to lie down on their sofa.

"Almost everyone"

Rito walked to his homes mail box and noticed that they had received some mail from Saki. After taking the mail, Rito walks back to the house to read it for everyone.

"Looks like we received some mail from Tenjouin-senpai." Announced Rito.  
"What does it say?" Asked Mikan curiously.  
"Hmm let's see... It say's that she will hold a party at her mansion on 24th day of December and we're invited." Explained Rito after reading the mail.  
"Yay!" Said Lala happily.  
"Looks like everyone else we know are invited too." Said Momo suddenly.  
"Oh they're talking on photobook." Guessed Rito.  
"Yeah they are." Answered Momo.

Rito then walked to his room where Riko was reading a book .

"Whacha doing Rito?" Asked Riko curiously.  
"Going to photobook. Do you want talk with everyone too?" Asked Rito.  
"Sure. We are the same person after all." Said Riko.

Rito then opened his laptop and went to photobook where everyone was chatting.

"So everyone was invited to the party right?" Asked Rito.  
"Yes. I invited evryone." Answered Saki.  
"Hmm i think i should buy a new attire there and Riko decided to buy one too." Thought Rito.  
"You're writing what Riko says?" Asked Maya.  
"Yes, i think it's a good idea." Thought Rito.  
"No need to buy new ones. I made everyone newer ones." Announced Barry.  
"You made use dresses and suits?" Said Run surprised.  
"Yeah. I made them with Samantha two days earlier." Answered Barry.  
"That's awesome! Thank you Barry." Thanked Kyouko.  
"No problem." Said Barry.  
"Hmm i guess i'll take those to the mansion then." Thought Rito.  
"What things?" Asked Kyouko.  
"Uh i bought everyone christmas presents." Answered Rito.  
"And you gave mine already." Said Risa.  
"Why did you give Risa's present already Rito?" Asked Yui.  
"When i was buying the presents i met Risa who was upset because her parents didn't show up on a promised dinner." Answered Rito.  
"You're always so kind Yuuki-kun." Said Sairenji with a smiley.  
"Where are the presents Rito? I didn't see you carrying anything home." Noted Momo.  
"I didn't bring them home because you with Mikan and your sisters woulded immediately asked what i was carrying and i wouldn't have been able to hide them so i took them somewhere else" Answered Rito.  
"He hee. Good point Rito." Said Lala.  
"What did you buy for me Rito?" Asked Run curiously.  
"I tried to make it myself but it failed." Answered Rito.  
"Rito then came to ask me to make it." Added Barry.  
"Is it a dress or a costume?" Asked Run.  
"No something else. I'm able to make other things too than dresses , costumes or disquises." Answered Barry.  
"Barry even added an extra to the gift too." Said Maya.  
"Oh i wonder what it will be." Thought Run.  
"Did you buy something i like Rito?" Asked Saruyama.  
"I didn't buy anything perverted Saruyama." Answered Rito.  
"I didn't mean perverted. Did you think i meant that?" Said Saruyama.  
"Riko said that pretty much yeah." Answered Rito.  
"Tenjouin-senpai, do we need to bring something to the party? Like board games or food?" Asked Kirito who wanted to change the subject of presents.  
"If you all want but food isn't needed to be brought." Answered Saki.  
"I wonder what board game i should bring." Thought Saito.  
"You can bring Christmas music here so we can listen some great music while we dance." Said Rin suddenly.  
"Me and Kyouko can sing there too." Added Run happily.  
"Good idea Run." Said Saki.

After a bit of more of the conversation and planning to the party, Rito logs outand closes his laptop so he can go water his plants.


End file.
